


Not Now

by gingus_doon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rain, am i doing the tags right?, hi my name's avalone and i'm new in town òwó, i cant think of any legitimate tags please help, lite angst, oh hewwo thewe ówò, probably, pwease read my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingus_doon/pseuds/gingus_doon
Summary: Lite DenNor Angst™ from Norway's P.O.V. ówò





	Not Now

“Nor, wanna go see a movie tonight?”

“Depends.”

“You can choose the movie, I'm fine with watching anything.”

“Alright.”

\- - -

At the theatre. The movie hasn't started, and Den’s already finished a quarter of the popcorn. He makes a bunch of stupid comments on the film trailers. I smile, holding back the sort of childish giggles only he can get out of me.

The movie starts. He leans against me, letting his guard down. I steal the popcorn. Den whines about it softly, and I shush him.

\- - -

Halfway through the film, Den sits up. I lean against him, hugging the buttered popcorn to my chest. He rests his head on mine. The smell of his detergent wafts into my nose, and he wraps an arm around me. I don't mind.

\- - -

We're walking out of the movie theater. The periwinkle sky is weeping. He asks me what I thought of the movie. I say it was alright. I wouldn't really know; the cosiness between us was too distracting.

He's giving the film a review. I'm staring at the clouds. Suddenly, something yanks me back.

“Nor, you need to pay attention to where you're going! You could've gotten run over!”

I notice a car speed through the spot I was in a moment ago. I look over to Den. Concern taints his bright blue eyes.

“Are you doing okay? You seem out of it.”

I walk to his car. He follows.

“I’m fine.”

“You're not getting sick, are you?” He presses his hand against my forehead, continuing to ramble like he disregarded what I previously said entirely.

“I’m not sick, but I might get sick if you don't unlock the car.” The rain's gotten heavier. Fucking Copenhagen.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” He smiles sheepishly and unlocks the doors. I remain still for a moment, taking in his smile. That smile draws me over to him. Den seems like he's about to say something. I cut him off with my lips.

Our first kiss. Drenched from the rain, holding onto each other with our eyes closed. It was beautiful, and warm.

When the fog in my head clears, I recoil.

This would be our last kiss. This never should've happened in the first place.

I mumbled out some sort of apology, running away before I even noticed my legs moving.

Hurried footsteps splashed in puddles behind me. Cars stopped abruptly. My socks, soaked. He kept calling out to me. I know he was running too. But, I've always been the faster one.

\- - -

I lose him somewhere in a labyrinth of a clothing store. A trail of dirty footprints would give me away if I didn't leave.

I went back out in the precipitation, I ran in a different direction.

We were being childish. I fled, and he decided to play tag.

It's almost like nothing's changed at all.

\- - -

My sprint slows to jog, and that to a stroll. I look behind me. He's not there.

I freeze. The people walking by, the cars, the stores. Everything becomes a blur.

I'm worried about him. He manages to get in the stupidest situations, somehow.

My pride is swallowed. I turn back, and run.

\- - -

Half an hour later, I find him. Walking out of a store across the street with a frantic expression on his face.

It takes few seconds for him to notice me. A few seconds for the cars to stop. A few seconds until Den glomps me.

The world around us seems to come to a stop. A few seconds pass.

I would've fallen if I hadn't expected a tacklehug. He rambles, asking if I'm okay, why I ran, and how worried he was. The hug dissolves all the horrible thoughts and feelings, and everything feels okay.

“I should be asking if you're okay.”

“I’m fine, just kind of wet, and I also got kicked out of a store for getting the floor dirty, but I'm okay now that..” He pauses, and hugs me tighter. “Now that I know you're okay.”

Silence. We separate, and Den looks at me with an indecipherable emotion flitting around in his irises. The same sheepish smile on his face.

“About what happened, I.. I can forget about it. I-If you want me to.”

‘Don't even think about forgetting.’

‘It was perfect.’

‘Shut up and kiss me.’

All the words I wanted to say rushed through my head. The hurricane of romantic wishes and thoughts were no match for the chains I keep my affections bound with.

“Takk.”

He nods, smiling. I quickly avert my gaze to avoid seeing (or not seeing) any indication of disappointment. Either way, I'd be torn.

“Let's go home!”

His hand brushes against mine. A nonverbal offer to hold hands. I shy away from him. He doesn't acknowledge it.

Is he as hurt as I am?

\- - -

We’re in the car. Our conversation carries on as it did before the incident.

I'm disappointed he didn't force the truth out of me. Which is unreasonable; I can't expect him to do everything. He's too considerate to force me into anything serious.

Besides, it's dangerous to assume what he feels. It would only lead to more disappointment, I convince myself.

\- - -

Arrive home, it's dark outside. The rain remains.

As soon as we walk in, Fin greets us, and Ice (sarcastically) asks how our date went.

The question's been asked before in the same teasing manner, but this time, Den glances at me. I hold my breath.

“C’mon Ice, it's not a date if I'm going out with my best bud.”

I wonder if I look as distant as I feel. My body's in the doorway, taking off my shoes, but I'm still reliving the moment when I connected with the man I've loved for centuries.

The memory feels like a dream.

It's fading too fast.

Murmurs of conversation hum in my ears. I ignore it, distracted by how I'd like to kiss him again.

\- - -

Here. Alone, in the shower. I stare blankly at a tiled wall.

‘Can I fix this, and will we ever be more than whatever we are now?’

I search the beige tiles for the answers. Their vacancy makes my heart throb.

I give my own answer to the warm water running over me.

“Maybe one day, but not now.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy thanks for reading!! feel free to like comment share and suBsCri.. *voice fades into fragmented gasps and screams*


End file.
